


The Couch

by margoteve



Series: Blame Disney [10]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Pbtbtbtbtbt, Pure smut like, a reverse wax play, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 09:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11056248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margoteve/pseuds/margoteve
Summary: Please hold on your orders, Grillby is quite... tied up right now ;) aka. It all started with some interesting furniture purchase.





	The Couch

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to Order Up. Inspired by the Oh Joy Sex Toy review on Chaise Lounger.

“ _... what is this? _ ” Grillby stared at the piece of furniture that looked like minimalistic couch or lounger with no backrests. It was red and curvy with a head pillow. 

“See something you like?” On the couch was Sylvia, lying dramatically over it and waggling her eyebrows at him. 

“ _ Via, what did you buy? _ ” he sighed exasperatedly, pinching his bridge under the glasses. 

“A fuck couch. Or to put it elegantly, Esse Chaise!” She made a sexy face that was more hilarious than seductive and he chuckled. 

“C’mon before you start complaining, just try it out.” She got up and dragged him to the couch, making him sit on it and lie back a bit. 

“ _ Hmm, _ ” Grillby eased himself down onto it and he had to admit that it was dang comfortable. “ _ Okay, I see your point. It  _ **_is_ ** _ nice. _ ”

“Told you.” She giggled suddenly, straddling his lap and lying down over his chest. Grillby instantly wrapped his arms around her and started playing with her hair. “Wanna test it out?”

“ _ I knew you’d say that. _ ” He booped her nose and craned his neck to kiss her. 

“We can incorporate it into the scene we planned...” she suggested. 

That was a very interesting proposition. He was definitely up to testing it out.

“ _ Alright, let’s go over it again.” _

The scene started simply with Grillby on his knees, naked and in restraints. A collar sat at the base of his neck, its chain leading to a pair of handcuffs around his wrists, and ropes twined around his waist, tied around the base of his cock. In front of him was Sylvia, still dressed in a crisp white shirt and black pencil skirt. In her hands was a blindfold, which she soon tied around his eyes. 

“That’s better,” she purred happily, her fingers brushing over his jawline. “Remember, good boys get their sight back...”

Now he was left in the dark with only his growing anticipation for company. He heard her stepping around him and his SOUL fluttered with anticipation and a little anxiety. Still, Sylvia waited, letting him stir in the dark. Suddenly he felt a strike of a riding crop over his shoulder and his body jerked, the spot stinging lightly -- just enough to get his attention. 

“Look what a pretty present I’ve gotten myself,” he heard Via giggle as the crop gently stroked over his biceps, leather tracing his flames. “A monster pet just for me. Tell me, pet, do you want to play?” She propped his chin up with the end of the crop, forcing him to tilt his head backward as though he could see her. 

He didn’t reply immediately. This earned him another strike of the crop, this time over his back where the pain was more pronounced, and he quickly said, “ _ Yes! _ ” 

“That’s better.” She sounded pleased and he heard her shift, putting the crop back on the table and taking something else from it. The light squeak of plastic clued him in: an ice pack. It was confirmed when he felt the icy breath over his flames, making him shiver. 

“Why don't we see how much my pet can take, hmm?” she whispered right next to his ear, her breath tickling the side of his face.

She didn't touch him with the ice pack yet, just introducing the sensation to him. It glided up his back, over his neck, and down his chest to his stomach. He licked his lips, his anticipation building up. The gelpack brushed over his side, and his flames on that side instantly rose up, trying to protect him from the cold. Sylvia removed the gelpack immediately at that with a short, playful laugh.

Grillby could sense her close to him, humming. It was easy to imagine the concentration that must have shown in her face while she thought of her next step. She was dragging it out, he thought, just before the pack touched the inside of his thigh. Next was his right pectoral and mid-back, causing pain to rip into him little by little. 

Groaning, Grillby pulled at the chain that was holding his arms up, trying to relieve the ache in them for a moment. His knees were stiff, too, from kneeling on the floor. He heard Sylvia taking something else from the table. It sounded like porcelain, which meant it would be...

He hissed sharply, inhaling through his teeth, steam rising from his body immediately as small droplets of water fell from her fingers over his shoulder. It gripped at his insides with a sharp eruption of pain and stirred his growing excitement. Another drop fell between his shoulder blades, making its short way down, quickly evaporating. The spots where they fell were becoming darker in colour, more orange or red. His back arched, half to protect his back from the water and half in pleasure. 

At that, she chuckled, catching his mouth in a deep, passionate kiss as a string of droplets stained his chest, running down his right pectoral and over his stomach. There was no way to escape the playful, pulsating pain she was causing. He panted as she released him to catch her own breath. It was intense and he could feel himself giving in to it. The thrill swooped over him with each drop she let fall on his body. Over his hands, arm, stomach, legs...

He was shaking, pleasure replacing pain, gradually getting him higher. He needed just a bit more... After a moment he realised she had paused, and he could feel her assessing the situation, waiting for him to say the safeword. “ _ Order up, _ ” he said. Everything was good. Instantly he felt the tension leave her. 

“Good boy,” she praised him, her palm rubbing over his shoulder, making him smile.

It wasn’t their first session -- they could read each other's signs -- but verbal confirmation was still reassuring. And necessary.

Sylvia grabbed the chain connecting his neck and wrists and forced Grillby to stand up. He stumbled a bit as his knees protested his previous immobility, but he took the first step, encouraged further by the riding crop swatting his ass. She guided him by the elbows to the new lounge as he made careful steps in darkness. It was a good thing that she was there, or he’d have crashed into a small table next to the lounge. 

“Kneel on it,” she ordered. “I want you to present your ass to me.”

As he knelt, the chain was removed, the handcuffs replaced by restraints on both sides of the lounge. Her hands lingered for a moment over his before she disappeared again. He could hear her walking around and gathering items. He adjusted himself on the “fuck couch,” his weight pressing his erection into the material of the lounge and the ropes rubbing over him. He relaxed for a moment. Probably too much, because the next thing he felt was a sharp pain on his ass cheek. He moaned, arching a bit. 

“Oh good, you’re awake, what a good pet.” She patted him over his buttocks and he had to bit his lips to stifle a chuckle. Yeah, he  _ was _ a good pet. 

Right the next moment he, jolted up, pulling at the restrains and inhaled sharply feeling something incredibly cold stroke over the inside of his thigh. Ice, she now had real ice. The cube melted quickly as she rolled it up over his body, prolonging the painful freezing sensation, and he clenched his fists, moaning at it. It hurt, but now the pleasure was dominating the pain inside of him. 

The second cube slid over his back and he cried out. With the third cube he stopped feeling the pain. His body buzzed, warmth spreading throughout his entire body, and his head going floaty and light. The moan he gave at the fourth ice cube likely gave her an idea of his mental state, and she removed his blindfold. He blinked rapidly, the light sharply assaulting his eyes.

“You’ve been such good pet, I will let you have your sight back,” she purred. “And look, I have a present for you.”

Grillby could barely focus in the blinding light, but his cock twitched against his stomach when he recognized the object. It was a glass dildo with a bulbous head and a spiral running around the shaft. Judging from the light fogging on the tip, that part was cold. He smiled.

Sylvia walked around behind him, her skirt rustling lightly as it fell to the floor and he heard the soft clink of the strap-on harness. Then came the squirting sound of the lube and the feeling of the thick, fire-safe liquid spreading down his ass, her fingers working it over his hole. He turned his head as far as he could to watch her. She spread him wide open with one hand, and with the other she guided the dildo into him. 

A loud rumbling moan escaped him, the sting of cold and the stretch of the dildo’s girth adding to the high sensation. Everything was pleasure and he arched, moving his hips in rhythm with hers -- languid at first, then faster. He shuddered when she dragged her cold fingers over his hips, drawing symbols with another ice cube. His head was nearly blank, and he could only think about her and what they were doing. It was a good bet that the couch was going to have permanent marks from how tight his grip was. 

A sudden shudder ripped through him as he came. It was exhilarating, and he was falling short on breath. He didn’t even notice when she slipped the toy out of him and undid his restraints.

“Turn around, I want you on your back,” she ordered.

Shakily Grillby lifted himself up, turning around and placing his feet flat on the floor. It felt good to finally be able to stretch them properly. The moment he got himself more or less comfortable on his back (the sting from the burns from earlier was a definite plus), she snapped his restraints back on. Grillby whined plaintively, but Sylvia only tsked at him.  

“You didn’t think you’d be free so soon, did you?”

He made a puppy face at her and she giggled, patting his thigh. “Soon~”

Almost an hour and a half later they moved to the bedroom. Grillby was sprawled on the sheets, laying on his back and Sylvia was rubbing alcohol onto the darkened spots on his body. He would hiss here and there as the alcohol would reignite his flames.

“Shhh, just a little bit more,” Sylvia would whisper each time. “You were so brave and wonderful honey. I am so proud.” Her fingers would stroke the back of his neck and she’d kiss him gently.

Only when she was sure she took care of every inch of him she settled next to him. Instantly Grillby put his head on her chest, hugging her with his arms around her. In turn Sylvia wrapped her arms over his shoulders.

“How do you feel?” She twirled his flames between her fingers.

“ _ Let’s put it this way - Good thing I have day off tomorrow. I might have trouble moving for a bit, _ ” he mumbled nuzzling her, and sighed ready to sleep.

“Yeah today was intense,” she stroked his shoulders and arms. “Let’s only keep this for special occasions.”

“ _ Mhmm, agreed _ .”

“But was it okay?” she still needed a bit more than just that.

Grillby looked up at her. “ _ Love, it was more than okay. You were fantastic. _ ” He climbed up to kiss her and wrap his arms around her. “ _ Sleep. _ ”

She giggled and curled up in his warmth. The couch was a really good idea...

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this was... stronger I guess than what I usually write? I'm not BDSM practitioner but I tried to do as much research as I could (and follow as much common sense as I could) while writing it so I guess... Ta-Daaa? *jazz hands* I've been writing it way too long. Like since December 2016 so hah, better late then never amirite?  
> It was honestly going to be longer but I kinda just stopped where I did.  
> So... comment, kudos? Much appreciated.  
> Beta-red by Emmalyn and followmetoyourdoom.


End file.
